This invention relates to water gauges.
One class of water gauge includes a water collector with a float that moves to indicate the amount of water that has been applied, such as by rain or any other method. In one type of water gauge of this class, the water level is continuously indicated by the position of the float with respect to indicia. This type of gauge has several disadvantages, such as: (1) they are difficult to read; (2) they are not decorative; (3) they are readily breakable; and (4) they do not provide a sufficiently distinctive signal when a preset amount of water has been applied.